The Rydo Club
by Diapers
Summary: Ryo and Edo start a fashion line together, the Rydo Club! But shuffling between two jobs, dealing with rabid fangirls and having crazy customers won't be as easy as they think! MAJOR Spiritshipping, hints of Royal and Valentine. CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP!
1. A Bad Start

Disclaimer: Diapers does own YGO GX. If she did Alexis wouldn't have survived past the first season! I only the Rydo Club and nothing else. I know it's a stupid idea but I wanted to get it out of my head. Rydo's a nice name, no? There WILL be (somewhat) Royalshipping, well maybe not a lot, there's major Spiritshipping (Mpreg!), onesided Valentineshipping, and and MAYBE a little bit of RyoEdo (whatever it's called XD) and yes, I am already losing much of my sanity. Read and Review and Enjoy..yadayada. Diapers loves all!

P/S Words in** bold** - reference to Stupid Chicken!, my Zane Torture fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, is this the Rydo Club?" A gentle, feminine voice spoke from the other side of the phone line.

"Yes it is, Miss - or Ma'am - how may I help you?"

"May I please speak to Mr. Edo Phoenix please?"

"Yes, it's Edo speaking, how may I help you Ma'am? Or Miss?"

"EDO!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!!" The ladylike voice squealed. Edo raised his eyebrows, feeling rather weird.

"Uh, I'm sorry but Miss - or Ma'am - do I actually know you?"

"YES OF COURSE YOU DO DON'T BE SILLY EDO!"

"Um, are you ome of my fan club members? If you are you shouldn't be calling this number, unless you want Ryo to pick up the other line and you want to get deaf."

"NO EDO YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW ME?? I AM SO HEARTBROKEN!" The female voice had turned from gentle to shriekish.

"Sorry but uh..no?"

"I'm YUKI JUDAI!!! Edo I'm so diappointed in you!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAT? JUDAI??" Edo exclaimed in a tone loud enough for the all the customers in the shop to look at him like an alien. When he realised what he'd done he quickly muttered "oops" under his breath and gave a sheepish grin.

Judai went for a sex change? Or he went back to being ten when his voice had not broke yet and he was still sqeaky? What the heck was going on here? This is a weird, weird, world, Edo concluded. His ears were still hurting from this morning when Ryo screamed at him for apparently no good reason.

"Edo..I'm-I'm pregnant!!! Johan and I-"

"WHAAAAAAT?" This time the exclaimation was even louder and filled woth more surprise than the previous one, which caused even more customers to shoot him weird looks and a few of them leaving in a jiffy without buying anything after seeing a 'mental escapee' in the shop they were patronising. Just at that precise moment, Ryo walked into the shop. Perfect timing.

"PHOENIX, YOU DROVE OUR CUSTOMERS AWAY!!! STOP TALKING ON THE PHONE WITH YOUR ASSHOLE FRIENDS AND GET TO WORK YOU KUKU!"

_Geez, what's wrong with the Kaiser today? Pre-menstrual syndrome? Or he forget to take his contraception pills? Major bad temper on our first day of work, how fitting._ Ryo shot him an icy death stare, one that said 'I'll kill you if you don't put down the phone', but Edo couldn't care less. He could go have mood swings all he wants, but he had no right to pull Edo onto the swing. Ignoring the Kaiser he went back to talking to a feminine shrieky Judai.

"Sorry, that was Ryo and his PMS. Whaaat, you're pregnant?? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard of in nineteen years!"

"So..I wanted to ask you if your shop sold...maternity wear."

As hard as he tried not to, Edo burst out in a stream of maniacal laughter, which earned him more odd glares, but he didn't seem to care anymore. Ryo stomped right in front of him, grabbed the phone and hollered into the speaker.

"BYE, I NEED TO GO FOR MY BUBBLE BATH NOW, I HOPE I DON'T SEE YA NEXT TIME!" He tried his best attempt to imitate Edo's voice but failed pathetically, and slammed the phone down.

"Hey! What was that for? Ryo, are you nuts?"

"Yes, I'm a walnut - no I'm NOT a nut, stupid, okay maybe hazelnut? Nooo! What am I rambling about-" The phone rang again. Ryo grabbed it before anyone else could.

Edo cringed, but let Ryo have his way anyway. He was in no mood to quarrel with anybody and the last thing he wanted to see was all the customers fleeing from the shop. He rearranged the clothes on the shelf to make them look nicer, but realised it didn't look very appealing so he put them back in their original position. At the counter, Ryo was still on the phone, hollering a little gentler than before._ Look who's the kuku on the phone now_, he mumbled, but was careful not to let The Person At The Counter hear it.

"I'm telling you for the 347816238746871236491th time, ASUKA'S ISN'T WITH ME! So shut up or I'll stuff a mop up your ass!"

"Oh really? Well this doesn't really come as a surprise to me. I knew her heart was always on my side," Manjyome declared, all dreamy.

"You're wasting my time you stupid kuku, if you're not calling to patronise the shop then put down the goddamn phone! Asuka's mine! SHE'LL NEVER LIKE YOU, not in a million years!"

"Whoa, **the Kaiser woke up on the wrong side of the bed**, huh?

"Don't - you - remind me of what happened when I woke up. Now I'm gonna hang up on your ass so don't you dare call back anymore!" He slammed the phone wih full force.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, that's the friggin' first chap XD Hope you guys liked it. More craziness in the next chap. Thanks for reading! Peace out!

Diapers


	2. Fangirl and Sobberingirl

Hello guys this is chapter two:D Yay! Thanks for the reviews, anyway 8D This chap is for WhiteLadyDragon and AlukaKaiserin. There is going to be a little Alexisbashing so..XD I'm going to Beijing on the 16th (WHICH TOTALLY SUCKS CHEESE), I believe some of you already know. But I promise at least two more chaps before I leave. So yeah, ReadReviewEnjoyDiapersLovesAll!

-----

Sunday morning, 5 a.m. Ryo was in deep sleep when suddenly his cellphone started buzzing and ringing and waking the hell out of him. He rubbed his eyes, stretched a little and let out a giant yawn, hitting the "Accept call" button on his cell phone. With a drowsy head he picked it up.

"Hello, may I please speak to Billy?" The voice asked. It was a girl, probably about ten, or even younger.

"Um, you must have called the wrong number. It's 5 a.m., still dark, there's no Billy here, and I need to go back to sleep."

"No, I am very sure there's a Billy at your side. I need to talk to Billy urgently. And don't be silly, it's 3.30 p.m. The sun is bright and shining and it's time you got your butt out of bed. Afternoon naps are bad for health, ya know? You get a 37 percent higher risk of lung cancer, blockages might build up in your arteries, clotting of brain cells might even occur and lead to brain damage. Also there's a chance of developing-"

"Have you said enough? I just said, there's no Billy, and it's 5 a.m. if you have eyes, and I will die of brain damage if you keep annoying me in my sleep like that." Ryo was getting irritated by the minute, but this probably wasn't enough to make him explode. He was in a pretty good mood today despite the earlier-than-expected wake-up-call (Oh the mood swings!) and the presence of an annoying caller. Much to his horror the female voice on the other end started sobbing. He bit his lip, wondering if his words just now were a little to harsh on the poor little girl. (It's amazing! Ryo's so calm and nice for a change! The power of mood-swinging!)

"I'm just so sad..and..alone..Will you talk me? Humph..you're not as bad-tempered as Edo described. In fact, you're kinda nice!" The voice stopped sobbing and started giggling away instead, leaving Ryo with a pair of widened eyes and a confuzzled mind.

"Edo? Did he ask you to prank call me? Who ARE you anyway? One of his crazy fangirls?"

"No-nononono. I-I'm Judai.."

His reply made Ryo jump to his feet and exclaim in total terror. "JUDAI YUKI?!"

Later, Ryo decided to go drink morning coffee with Judai to help him cure his loneliness, and to keep the poor little girl from shrieking at the moment. She was wearing a lacy pink frock, and everytime Ryo turned to look at her he cracked up, which caused the girl to start sobbering over and over again. She was only two months at pregnant at the moment, so her big tummy wasn't showing yet. Anyway turns out he, no she went for a sex change after all, like Edo guessed, but it was temporary. That would be another long story, but I'll give you a hint: Johan and his Magic Book of Spells! The spell will wear off once Judai gives birth..oh the horror. Ryo shook his head. _This world can't get any weirder, can it? But I gotta admit...Judai looks better as a girl. He's, no she's so cute._

Time to meet Asuka. _Wonder what she thinks about his temporary sex change?_ He bade farewell to a the sobbering girl, feeling even weirder.

While he was chatting away with Asuka, two girls came up to him, one of them crazy and shrieking, the other quiet and blushing. The crazier one was all "OMG! IT'S RYO MARUFUJI! IN PERSON! LOOK!" She grabbed the other girl's hand and ran up to Ryo, causing Asuka to raise her eyebrows.

"Who are they, anwyay?"

"They seem vaguely familiar..I think I remember!" He smiled and turned to the two girls. "Anna..and.." he turned to face the other girl with the sparkling natural blond hair, "Emma!" He finished. The girls were delighted that THE Kaiser actually knew their names.

"Omg, Emma! He knows our names! Can we please take a photo with you, Ryo? We are like your BIGGEST FANS EVER!"

"Well of course I know your names, girls. You're the presidents of my official fan club! And of course I'd love to take a photo with ya!"

"That's great! Well um," Anna looked Asuka, who was wearing a scowl on her face, "Could you please help us take a picture?"

"Why should I? I'm supposed to be IN the picture, not outside." Asuka grunted, her arms folded across her chest.

Ryo shrugged. "C'mon Asuka, just help us take a photo. They want a picture with me alone."

Asuka stomped over and took the camera. She was pissed, but she took the photo anyway. She didn't want to get Ryo pissed off with her, nor did she want to start an argument with the two fangirls, either.

"Yay! Thanks Ryo! You're sooo nice! So..I was wondering if we could..have lunch together?" Anna grinned sheepishly at him. He nodded, smiling. The fangirls reciprocated with an even bigger grin plastered on their faces. Asuka immediately shook her head in anger and disgust, stomping off at the sight. She was mad, but Ryo didn't seem to crae. "Just let her be, she'll be fine in no time. Shall we go for lunch?"

The girls nodded, giggling away.

-----

Well that's it. Anna and Emma, hoped you liked it XD The next chapter is where all the hilarious shit starts comin' in, so don't leave! XD

Diapers


	3. Delirium

It's me Diapers. I know everyone probably thought I died or something. If I died it would probably be those books who murdered me.

Yes, fuck school D: It's got me in fits of fluster, and frankly speaking I'm in a horrible mood now. Yesterday night I fainted at home cus I was too tired and still working, which is shit. You know how it feels when you only have two hours of sleep for the entire fucking week!

So yeah, my sincere apologies to everyone for taking the hell of a time to update this thing. I just hope you like it and well, bother to drop me a review .. I could be sleeping now okay!

---

The two fangirls just gazed blankly at Ryo and did not bother to touch their food. Which made Ryo unable to eat as well, for he could not sink his teeth into the steak with two girls fixing their gaze on him like that. He smiled weakly and tried to ask the girls to start eating, but it wasn't exactly working.

"Why aren't you girls eating? The steak's gonna get cold and tough if you don't."

"It's okay, you'll eat, and we'll watch you!"

Anna broke into a huge grin saying those words. She was still trying to accept the fact that she and Emma were actually lunching with THE Kaiser, face-to-face. Emma bit her lip and took a deep breath. Her stomach let out a rumbling sound. She stuck out her tongue sheepishly.

"I- I think we'd better start eating too."

---

Over at the other side of the city, two normal guys and one pregnant transsexual were shopping for uhm, maternity wear. The pregnant weirdo was feeling too happy, for there was an obvious mix of panic, frustration and delirium plastered on his, I mean her face. The shorter green-haired guy shrugged and tried to console the pregnant dudette but failed.

"Judai, your tummy is seriously growing bigger at an alarming rate. Those skinny jeans won't fit you any longer than two weeks from now! They explode if your tummy doesn't. Listen to me and get one of these things."

"B-but I don't wanna wear a frilly maternity frock!" He, I mean She gulped, staring at the lacy pink cloth on Johan's hand. SHE didn't want to have that on HER body, period. (A/N: SHIT I gotta get used to Judai being a girl for now!) "W-Why aren't you the one pregnant? WHY MEEEEEE?" His (SHIT) Her voice was hair-raising and it made the guys' hair stand on end. They just laughed at her priceless 'Feel-sorry-for-me' expression.

"C'mon Judai, stop complaining just listen to Johan and get one of these to fit your expanding waistline! Pink isn't that bad, no? Or do you prefer lime green?"

Edo's random choice of words and colours made the green-haired dude burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Seeeee? Even THE Edo Phoenix agrees with me to get something fit your _expanding waistline_! If you don't listen to me, you'll listen to Edo, right?" He covered his mouth to prevent himself from exploding.

In the meantime, other customers were stopping to mock at the three guys, I mean two guys and one girl's hilarious argument scene, and debating if the pregnant idiot was a male or female.

"My tummy feels soooooo heavy! I'm losing my centre of gravity! I can't even walk!" Judai pretended to moan in discomfort but that didn't really bug the two other guys from dragging her to the fitting room to try the pink, orange and lime green maternity frocks. She let out a grunting noise and they both shooked their heads hopelessly at her.

They dumped the frocks into her arms and pushed her in. "Don't take too long, Judai dearest wifey! We still have to buy the baby's clothes!" Johan giggled like a little girl who just played a prank on her older brother. Edo looked at him in disapproval.

"I understand it is very much of a pleasure to tease a pregnant guy-turned-girl, but you really shouldn't go too far with the words. After all, pregant people - especially transsexuals - are very vulnerable and have high-risk of getting seizures, pre-natal syndrome or maybe even depression if deeply insulted. I'm sure you don't want your _wifey_ to kill herself over such a lame matter." Edo advised. Johan grinned. He was really enjoying this. He had anticipated this pleasure since the day he picked up The Magic Book of Spells from a roadside sweeper.

---

Ryo and his fangirls were now shopping too, but definitely not for maternity clothes.

They were in the Rydo Club store, and Ryo allowed both Anna and Emma to bring home a top each and he would sign on it for them. They were obviously more than thrilled at his idea!

"Are you really going to give this to us? Reaaaaally?" Anna shrieked in pure excitement.

"Yes, it's the least I can do since you girls are such loyal fans. Just help me run my fan club properly! Now take you time and pick something nice." He smiled at the girls, completely forgetting about his date with Asuka which was about to start.

---

Doneeeeee! Don't expect the next chap to come out too fast, K.

Diapers


End file.
